


Firsts 404

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: KillerWaveWeek2016 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluffy, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin turned back to smile up at Mick. “He took me on our first date. To the crappiest diner, in the seediest part of town, to eat the absolutely best pancakes I’d ever had.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firsts 404

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

“Hey daddy,” Mick turned his head over to look at Ellie, who was now standing in the doorway to the garage. He gave his daughter a small smile.

“Could I bug you really quick about something?” Ellie continued as she shuffled a little further into the room.

Mick let out a grunt, while he turned his eyes back to the table top to finish putting the last piece of his heat gun back in place. “Sure Fireball,” he rumbled as he placed the now complete gun onto the table top before grabbing the rag to wipe off his hands. He straightened up and turned to watch his eldest child pad to the other side of the room. She slunk onto the old worn out couch that’d Mick had pulled from an old safe house.

“What’cha need baby girl?”’ he asked as soon as she was tucked up on the middle cushion. Legs drawn up towards her body, arms wrapped around them.

She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment before letting out a small breath. “How did you and mom met?”

Mick blinked rapidly for a few seconds. “Oh,” he paused to blink again. “Uh, sure sweetheart, anything specific you wanna know?”

“Just,” she bit her lip once again. “I was doing some research for my creative writing project for school. And I came across this old article, about you, mom and Uncle Lenny.”

After a moment Mick nodded at her. “First time I encountered your mother, was when we kidnapped her.” He paused to give her a small sheepish smile. “But the first time I met Caitlin Snow was at nearly three in the morning, in the freezer section of the local twenty-four hour supermarket.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_“Are you serious right now?”_

_Mick blinked as he turned to look up and towards his left as he watched an irritated woman come stomping towards him. He let his lips curve up into a smirk as he pushed himself to stand from his crouching position._

_He let his eyes wander over the rumbled, angry looking form of one Caitlin Snow. She was dressed in a small, tight grey t-shirt, faded black sweatpants and scuffed up white sneakers. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her lips were drawn and pinched, lips dipped down into a frown._

_“What the hell is with you people,” she snapped as she moved to cross her arms against her chest but stopped when she realized she’d crush the bag of chips she had in her left hand. “Why do you always show up out of nowhere like this!” She stopped just a foot or two away from the pyro._

_Mick chuckled as he shook his head at the doctor woman. “First off sweetheart, I’m doing my shopping.” He nodded his head down at the basket that rested on the floor by his feet. “I’m not here to mess with you. Second off,” Mick took a half step closer towards her. “Could say the same ‘bout you and yours.”_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

  
“What are you two talking about in here?”

Both Mick and Ellie jumped at the sudden sound of Caitlin’s voice. They turned to see her leaning against the doorway, her arms loosely crossed in front of her chest. She gave them both curious looks before settling her gaze onto her husband, “Mick?”

Mick simply gave his wife of nearly eighteen years a toothy grin. “Just telling Ellie here, ‘bout how we met is all.”

“Mick!” Caitlin called out, scandalized.

Mick broke out into a chuckle before he stood up and padded over to Caitlin. He dropped a kiss onto the top of her head before pulling back to look down into her eyes. “Told her how you accustomed me in the freezer section, at nearly three in the mornin’.”

Caitlin blinked in surprise before a startled happy laugh escaped her lips.

“What happened afterwards?” Ellie asked, drawing both of her parent’s attention towards her.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_“How the hell can you live in the twins and never eat at Diamond’s Diner?” Mick asked as he settled into the booth._

_Caitlin rolled her eyes before focusing on the menu in front of her. “Because I don’t live, nor have I ever been to the part of town.”_

_Mick snorted with an eye roll before straightening up to smile at the approaching waitress. “Betty,” he grinned up at the woman, who looked to be in her early sixties. “How ya been sweetheart?”_

_“Probably not as good as you honey,” the older woman answered with a small smirk, she leaned over just as Mick leaned up to give him a kiss on his cheek. She straightened up to smile over at Caitlin. “Well this is a first. Mickey boy don’t ever bring girls around here.”_

_Caitlin blinked before staring up at the grey haired woman in horror. Mick chocked on air before going pink in the cheeks._

_“Oh, oh no,” Caitlin started as soon as her brain restarted. “This isn’t,” she flapped her hands between her and Heatwave. “No, no, no.”_

_“It’s not like that,” Mick cut in with an eye roll, his shoulder’s hunching just the tiniest bit at Caitlin’s immediately denial. “Just wanna get some hotcakes is all.”_

_Betty snorted as she flicked her eyes between the two before rolling them. “If you two say so,” she didn’t sound like she believed either of them. “You know what you want then sweetie?” She asked Caitlin as she grabbed Mick’s untouched menu. “I know Mick’s order by heart. Boy only ever gets the pancakes here.”_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Caitlin turned back to smile up at Mick. “He took me on our first date. To the crappiest diner, in the seediest part of town, to eat the absolutely best pancakes I’d ever had.”

“First date I’d ever had,” Mick stated as he flicked his eyes back to Ellie.

“It wasn’t my first,” Caitlin spoke up after a second. “But it was certainly one of the best ones I’d ever gone on.” She gave Mick a small, bright smile, the same one she’d given him the first time, when he’d walked her back to her car after they’d decided to part ways for the morning.

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are welcomed. Have a great day or night and thanks for reading.


End file.
